Chocomilk Banana
by Dark Room Demon
Summary: Sepenggal kisah sore di Konoha antara pemuda Sarutobi dan gadis Hyuuga setelah pemakaman Neji. Main Chara, Konohamaru, Hanabi.


Perang dunia shinobi telah berakhir, menyisakan puing-puing peperangan besar yang meluluhlantahkan Konoha. Konoha memang hancur lebur namun semua itu tidak menyurutkan semangat warga Konoha untuk menyongsong masa depan. Yang terjadi kemarin biarlah berlalu, cukup untuk dikenang tapi tidak diratapi dan tetap diingat tanpa menghentikan langkah ke depan. Di bawah pimpinan Hatake Kakashi—sang _rokudaime hokage_ —warga Konohagakure mulai membangun kembali desa mereka.

Semua pengorbanan _shinobi_ dan _kunoichi_ yang gugur di medan perang membuahkan hasil yang tidak pernah disangka-sangka. Tidak ada lagi permusuhan antara Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Kirigakure, Iwagakure, Kumogakure atau desa lainnya. Yang ada adalah aliansi yang kuat dengan berdasar pada idealisme yang sama, _perdamaian_.

* * *

 **CHOCOMILK BANANA**

Kohamaru-Hanabi Fanfiction

.

.

 _Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei_

* * *

Klan Hyuuga adalah salah satu klan di Konoha yang memulai lembaran baru pasca perang, walau lembar baru tersebut dihiasi oleh duka di lembar pertama. Awan gelap tampak menaungi kediaman Hyuuga, dimana semua anggota klan Hyuuga— _souke_ maupun _bunke_ , siapa yang peduli dengan status itu untuk saat ini—berkumpul di balai pertemuan Hyuuga—sebuah aula besar di bagian belakang _Hyuuga Residence Area_ yang biasa menjadi tempat berkumpul seluruh anggota klan Hyuuga. Seluruh anggota klan Hyuuga dan beberapa ninja Konoha serta desa lain tampak berbaris di depan sebuah peti kayu yang berisi satu-satunya korban perang dari Klan Hyuuga.

Adalah Hyuuga Neji, pemuda jenius kebanggan klan Hyuuga yang menjadi satu-satunya korban dari klan Hyuuga di perang kali ini. Seluruh anggota keluarga Hyuuga tampak berduka, beberapa wanita bahkan tidak dapat lagi menahan isakan saat menatap peti mati Neji di hadapan mereka. Kehilangan seorang Hyuuga Neji adalah kehilangan besar bagi klan Hyuuga dan Konoha. Semua orang percaya, tidak ada yang memiliki darah Hyuuga yang lebih kental dari Hyuuga Neji. Seorang pemuda jenius yang—walau terlahir dari _anggota bunke_ —dapat menguasai _kaiten_ dan jurus rahasia Klan Hyuuga lainnya yang bahkan tidak bisa dilakukan oleh semua anggota _souke_.

Hyuuga Hiashi dan kedua putrinyalah yang terlihat paling terpukul atas kematian Neji. Hinata tidak henti-hentinya menangis ketika teringat detik-detik Neji meregang nyawa akibat melindungi dirinya dan Naruto. Hyuuga Hiashi—sang kepala klan Hyuuga—tidak dapat lagi menyembunyikan garis air mata dari wajahnya. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan imej kaku dan berwibawanya karena saat ini ia terlalu lelah untuk terlihat tegar. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan mirip sekali dengan rasa sakit yang dialaminya lima belas tahun yang lalu, saat ia kehilangan adik kembarnya. Dan kali ini harus kehilangan peninggalan sang adik yang sangat berharga.

"Neji _-nii-san_ pembohong."

Desisan pelan Hanabi mengalihkan perhatian Hiashi dari Kakashi yang sedang memberikan pidato bela sungkawa di hadapan seluruh anggota klan dan pelayat sebagai bentuk penghormatan terakhir kepada Neji.

"Hanabi." panggil Hiashi pelan.

"Neji- _nii-san_ pembohong." ujar Hanabi sekali lagi. Air mata mulai membanjiri kedua mata lavendernya.

"Neji- _nii-san_ berjanji akan mengajariku _kaiten_ setelah perang." isakan Hanabi terdengar memilukan namun dengan nada yang juga terdengar dingin.

"Hanabi." tegur Hiashi dengan nada tegas namun pelan. Ia tidak ingin merusak citra klan Hyuuga di depan Hokage dan warga desa lainnya.

" _Aku tidak akan memaafkan Neji-nii-san."_ ujar Hanabi sambil berlari ke luar aula tanpa memperdulikan ucapan sang ayah selanjutnya.

* * *

Entah berapa lama Hanabi berlari, yang pasti ia berlari sejauh mungkin dari _Hyuuga Residence_. Terlalu menyakitkan bagi Hanabi melihat sosok Neji yang terbujur kaku di dalam peti. Tidak mungkin, semua ini di luar nalar Hanabi.

Tidak mungkin Neji- _nii-san_ yang sangat tangguh itu pergi secepat ini. Neji pernah berkata pada Hanabi dan Hinata bahwa kekalahannya di ujian _chuunin_ beberapa tahun silam oleh Naruto akan menjadi satu-satunya kekalahan yang ia rasakan dan Neji selalu menepati janjinya pada Hinata dan Hanabi. Walau pulang dengan banyak luka— _atau bahkan dalam keadaan sekarat—_ Neji selalu pulang membawa kemenangan.

 _TIDAK!_ Teriak Hanabi dalam hati, ia terus berlari menjauhi kenyataan yang harus dihadapinya setelah ini. Ia tidak sanggup jika harus kehilangan sosok kakak laki-laki yang dikaguminya. Ia tidak sanggup jika harus kehilangan guru terbaiknya setelah sang ayah. Ia tidak sanggup kehilangan sosok _jounin_ hebat yang selalu membimbing dan melindunginya dalam misi. Ia tidak sanggup harus kehilangan sandaran saat ia membutuhkannya. Yang paling penting, ia tidak sanggup kehilangan Neji- _nii-san_ -nya.

"Ti-tidak—Neji- _nii-san_ tidak mungkin mati." isak Hanabi. Tubuhnya merosot di hadapan sebuah pohon besar. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya kemudian memeluk lututnya dan kembali terisak hebat, menumpahkan semua rasa yang ia tahan saat berada di lingkungan Hyuuga.

"Neji- _nii-san."_ panggil Hanabi, namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Hanya keheningan yang menyapanya. Sesekali semilir angin membelai rambut Hanabi yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Neji- _nii-san baka!_ Kenapa kau pergi? Kau belum mengajariku _kaiten_." isak Hanabi.

"Kau berjanji akan bertarung denganku."

"Kau berjanji akan mengajaku melihat oasis kalau kita dapat misi ke Suna."

"Kau berjanji akan bercerita tentang gadis yang kau suka."

"Tapi kenapa?"

Dan Hanabi pun semakin larut dalam isakannya.

* * *

Sarutobi Konohamaru sedang berjalan menuju rumah saat tiba-tiba mendengar isakan. Bulu kuduk pemuda Sarutobi tersebut mendadak berdiri. Pikiran _horror_ sudah memenuhi kepalanya. Ia merutuki keputusannya untuk pulang melewati hutan barat Konoha yang—walau lebih dekat dengan kediamannya—terkenal angker.

"Tapikan ini masih siang, _kore_." Konohamaru berusaha menenangkan diri.

Memang benar waktu baru menunjukan pukul satu siang. Tidak mungkinkan ada yang _bergentayangan_ di waktu siang seperti ini. Berbekal sedikit keberanian, _chuunin_ klan Sarutobi tersebut berusaha mencari sumber suara. Ia memasuki hutan barat yang terletak tidak jauh dari kompleks kediaman Klan Sarutobi. Baru beberapa jengkal Konohamaru melangkahkan kaki, ia mendapati sesosok gadis yang sedang meringkuk di bawah pohon mahoni besar. Wajah gadis itu tertutupi oleh helaian rambut coklat pendek yang menjuntai.

Konohamaru menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari penampakan lain selain gadis tersebut namun tidak menemukan seoranpun terlihat—atau terasa dalam bentuk _chakra_ —disekitar mereka. Mau tidak mau Konohamaru harus _menangani_ gadis tersebut.

" _Ano_." Konohamaru berusaha menyapa sang gadis namun tidak ada tanggapan. Gadis itu masih terisak, membuat Konohamaru semakin kebingungan. Mungkin ia terbiasa untuk menghentikan tangisan seorang gadis kecil—Sarutobi Mirai, sepupu mungilnya yang menggemaskan—tapi kalau gadis seusianya yang menangis? Konohamaru tidak tahu sama sekali harus melakukan apa.

" _Ano._ " panggil Konohamaru sekali lagi, kali ini disertai guncangan kecil di lengan sang gadis. Usaha Konohamaru membuahkan hasil, sang gadis menoleh, menampakan sepasang lavender yang bengkak dan kemerahan. Air mata masih mengalir dari sana.

Konohamaru sedikit terkesima melihat kedua bola mata tersebut. Rasanya ia pernah melihat kedua bola mata itu. Perlu waktu cukup lama sampai Konohamaru menyadari sesuatu. _Seorang Hyuuga,_ pikir Konohamaru. Sekali lagi ia menatap mata gadis itu. Gadis di hadapannya tampak hancur. Air mata terus mengalir dari mata lavendernya dan ia tampak tidak menunjukan sedikitpun perlawanan. _Hei,_ untung saja yang menemukan gadis ini adalah aku, pikir Konohamaru. Berbahaya sekali jika ada ninja penyusup atau binatang buas yang menemukan gadis ini.

"Ano, Hyuuga- _san_ , kau seorang Hyuuga kan? Sedang apa kau di sini? Sangat berbahaya jika kau berkeliaran sendirian." Konohamaru belum menyelesaikan ucapannya, tiba-tiba ia merasa tubuhnya ditubruk oleh sang gadis. Gadis itu memeluk Konohamaru erat dan wajahnya terbenam di perut Konohamaru. Gadis itu dalam posisi berlutut dan Konohamaru berdiri. Mendadak Konohamaru merasakan bagian tengah kemejanya basah oleh air mata sang gadis.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar Konohamaru panik sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Semoga saja tidak ada orang yang melintasi mereka dan menganggap jika mereka sedang melakukan hal-hal tidak terpuji. Demi Tuhan Konohamaru, kau baru berusia 13 tahun dan bagaimana bisa kau sudah berpikiran tentang _hal-hal tidak terpuji?_

"Huaaah." gadis itu semakin terisak. Ia mencengkram erat kemeja Konohamaru, mengebabkan kain berwarna kehijauan itu kusut.

" _Etoo,_ ada apa ini?" Tanya Konohamaru yang masih kebingungan. Ia ingin melepas gadis itu dari cengkramannya tetapi sebagian hatinya tidak tega untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Gadis ini butuh seseorang untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya.

" _Yare yare, kore_." gumam Konohamaru.

* * *

Hanabi mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, mengamati ruang keluarga yang berukuran sedang tersebut. Ruangan tersebut bergaya tradisional—mirip ruangan di rumahnya—lengkap dengan tatami, meja, pot bonsai dan hiasan kaligrafi. Pintu geser ruangan tersebut terbuka lebar menampakan halaman belakang yang menyerupai taman di kuil _zen_.

Puas memandangi ruangan minimalis namun terkesan elegan tersebut, Hanabi mulai menenangkan hatinya. Air mata sudah tidak mengalir lagi dari kedua matanya namun tetap saja rasa nyeri di hatinya belum hilang. Ia tahu setelah ini ia akan mendapat masalah saat pulang ke rumah, tetapi demi apapun Hanabi tidak peduli. Malah jika ia memang bisa, ia tidak ingin menginjakan kaki di rumah lagi. Rumahnya akan terasa beda tanpa kehadiran Neji- _nii-san_.

"Hai, maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Suara pintu yang digeser dan ucapan rebut dari seorang pemuda mengalihkan pandangan Hanabi dari halaman belakang. Matanya menatap lekap pada seorang pemuda yang tersenyum sambil meletakan secangkir _ocha_ mengepul di meja.

"Silahkan." Ujar sang pemuda. Sang pemuda kemudian mengambil tempat duduk tepat di hadapan Hanabi.

Hanabi melirik _ocha_ yang mengepul tersebut. _Teh oolong,_ Hanabi hapal sekali wanginya. Ini adalah teh kesukaan Neji- _nii-san_. Pikiran Hanabi kembali dipenuhi dengan kenangan bersama sang sepupu, terkadang Neji mentraktir Hanabi beberapa tusuk dango dan secangkir the _oolong_ selepas misi atau jika Hanabi mampu menguasai _jutsu_ baru.

" _Hiks—_ Neji _-nii-san—hiks._ " Hanabi kembali menangis, membuat Konohamaru kebingungan. Dengan sigap Konohamaru mendatangi Hanabi, mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya. Sambil menyentuh pundak Hanabi, Konohamaru yang kebingunganpun bertanya, "Kenapa, Hyuuga- _san_?"

" _Hiks—_ Neji _-nii-san, kenapa?"_ ujar gadis itu lagi sambil terisak. Konohamaru tersentak, seolah ingat akan sesuatu.

Hyuuga Neji, seorang jenius dari Klan Hyuuga. _Jounin_ kebanggan Konoha yang terkenal akan jurus _Gentle Fist_ khas Klan Hyuuga. Selain itu Konohamaru pernah beberapa kali berlatih bersama Neji saat Naruto- _nii-chan_ mengajaknya bergabung dalam latihan dengan Tim 3, Tim Guy- _sensei_. Seorang pemilik _byakugan_ yang menyadari penyamaran Konohamaru sebagai Naruto dalam pendaftaraan ujian _Chuunin_ gabungan Suna dan Konoha. _Pahlawan yang_ _mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melindungi Naruto-nii-chan._

" _Souka._ Kau pasti adiknya Neji- _nii-chan_." Ujar Konohamaru sambil mengusap punggung Hanabi namun ternyata usaha Konohamaru untuk menenangkan Nona Hyuuga tidak membuahkan hasil. Hanabi masih tetap terisak tanpa menunjukan tanda-tanda akan berhenti.

Konohamaru merutuki keputusannya untuk membawa sang gadis Hyuuga ke rumah. Memang ia sempat menawarkan untuk mengantarkan sang gadis ke _Hyuuga Residence_ tetapi langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Hanabi. Ia bahkan bersedia dibawa kemanapun oleh Konohamaru asalkan bukan ke _Hyuuga Residence_.

Dan sekarang Konohamaru menyesali keputusan membawa Hanabi ke rumahnya. Selama perjalanan dan selama berada di kediaman Sarutobi, Hanabi hanya menangis dan menangis. Terkadang ia sedikit tenang, namun detik berikutnya ia kembali menangis. Contohnya saat Konohamaru menyediakan teh _oolong_ untuknya. Apakah ada penelitian yang mengatakan teh _oolong_ dapat menyebabkan seseorang menangis? Mana Konohamaru tahu—dan peduli—mengenai hal itu.

Perlu waktu lama hingga Hanabi melepaskan cengkramannya pada Konohamaru. Sekarang sang gadis sudah lebih tenang, lagi. Melihat Hanabi yang sudah sedikit tenang, Konohamaru segera mengambil langkah seribu untuk menyingkirkan teh oolong dari hadapan Hanabi, mencegah kemungkinan Hanabi menjerit histeris saat melihat teh tersebut.

"Aku permisi sebentar." pamit Konohamaru sambil membawa dua _chawan_ teh oolong yang tidak berdosa ke luar ruangan. Pemuda Sarutobi segera bergegas menuju dapur rumahnya.

"Wanita itu benar-benar memusingkan, _kore_." Keluh Konohamaru sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Memang apa yang salah dengan teh oolong? Kalau memang dia tidak suka teh oolong tingga bilang, tidak perlu menangis meraung-raung seperti itu, _kore._ "

Konohamaru tidak langsung kembali ke ruang tamu. Ia berjalan gelisah mengelilingi dapur, mencoba mencari cara untuk menghentikan tangisan Hanabi. Sulit? Tentu saja. Pertama, ini adalah kali pertama ia berinteraksi dengan _Hyuuga_. Kedua, Konohamaru tidak pandai mengurusi perempuan—kecuali Mirai—karena perempuan itu menakutkan dan tukang marah. Ketiga, ia tidak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan untuk menghentikan tangisan gadis di ruang tamunya. Keempat—belum sempat memikirkan alasan keempat—pandangan Konohamaru terdistraksi oleh buah yang teronggok di pojok ruangan. Seketika ia mendapatkan ide.

* * *

"Hyuuga- _san_. Ikuti aku." Ujar Konohamaru yang baru muncul di depan ruang keluarga. Hanabi—yang semula terdiam—menatap Konohamaru dengan bingung.

"Ke-kemana?" tanya Hanabi bingung.

"Ke dapur." Ajak Konohamaru.

Hanabi tampak ragu. Dapur? Untuk apa?

"Kau akan menyukainya, _kore._ " Konohamaru berusaha meyakinkan. Akhirnya Hanabi mengiyakan ajakan Konohamaru. Hyuuga muda bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan mengekori Konohamaru.

"Kita akan membuat sesuatu yang enak." Ujar Konohamaru saat membukakan pintu dapur untuk Hanabi dan mempersilahkan sang gadis masuk.

Hanabi mengamati dapur rumah keluarga Sarutobi. Dapur tersebut adalah dapur tradisional seperti dapur di kediaman Hyuuga namun dapur keluarga Sarutobi lebih kecil dibandingkan milik Hyuuga. Satu-satunya tanda modernisasi jaman di dapur tersebut adalah kompor gas dan lemari es yang bertengger di sudut ruangan.

"Hyuuga- _san_ , apakah kau suka pisang?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Eh?" Hanabi terperanjat. Tentu saja suka. Pisang adalah buah kesukaannya dan menikmati pisang bersama segelas susu panas adalah kudapan kesukaan Hanabi.

"Suka, suka sekali." Jawab Hanabi pelan.

" _Honto? Yokatta kore."_ Jawab Konohamaru. "Aku juga sangat suka pisang dan aku takut kau tidak suka."

"Aku suka pisang." Jawab Hanabi dengan lebih tegas.

"Baiklah, kau pasti menyukai ini." Ujar Konohamaru sambil mengambil beberapa batang coklat masak dari lemari penyimpanan bahan makanan. Hanabi tampak kebingungan.

"Oh ya, silahkan duduk dimana saja." Ujar Konohamaru sambil menunjuk kursi bar yang ada di dapur. Hanabipun mengikuti perintah Konohamaru.

Konohamaru meletakan coklat batang di meja _pantry_ di hadapan Hanabi. Sang pemuda kemudian berbalik menuju lemari es, mengambil sekotak susu cair dan krim cair. Ia kembali ke meja _pantry_ untuk mengambil coklat yang tergeletak di depan Hanabi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sarutobi- _san_?" tanya Hanabi bingung.

"Membawa sedikit kebahagiaan bagimu." Jawab Konohamaru lengkap dengan cengiran khasnya.

Hanabi tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi, tetapi ia memperhatikan Konohamaru yang mulai memotong batangan coklat masak menjadi bagian yang lebih kecil. Cukup menggelikan bagi Hanabi melihat seorang anak lelaki memasak walaupun ia terkadang ia mendapati Neji sedang memasak.

 _Huh, lagi-lagi tentang Neji nii-san._

"Kau sedih lagi?" tanya Konohamaru sambil tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari batang coklat yang di potongnya.

" _Eh._ " Hanabi sedikit terpekik menyadari Konohamaru menegurnya.

"Tidak apa-apa bersedih. Tapi jangan terlalu lama karena hidup itu bukan untuk diratapi. Naruto- _nii-chan_ pernah bilang begitu padaku saat pemakaman _ojii-chan_." Ucap Konohamaru serius.

"Makanya, aku ingin membuatmu bahagia walau sedikit." Tambah Konohamaru setelah menyadari jika suasana diantara mereka terlalu serius.

"Kenapa?" tiba-tiba Hanabi berucap.

"Eh? Kenapa Hyuuga- _san_?" Konohamaru balik bertanya bingung.

"Kenapa Neji- _nii-san_ meninggalkanku?" tanya Hanabi dengan sedikit bingung. Entah mengapa pertanyaan tersebut keluar dari mulutnya.

"Padahal Neji- _nii-san_ itu kuat, tidak terkalahkan, dan baik." Lanjut Hanabi.

"Semua orang di keluarga Hyuuga membanggakan Neji- _nii-san._ Hinata- _nee-sama_ berlatih dibawah bimbingan Neji- _nii-san_. _Otou-sama_ selalu berkata kalau Neji- _nii-san_ jauh lebih kuat darinya. Tapi kenapa orang sekuat itu bisa pergi dengan cepat."

Konohamaru tertegun. Pertama kalinya ia mendengar serentetan kalimat panjang keluar dari mulut Hanabi. Entah apa yang membuat gadis tersebut berkeluh kesah namun nampaknya sang gadis mulai membuka diri pada Konohamaru.

"Neji- _nii-san_ pernah bilang mau mengajariku rahasia _kaiten_ setelah perang usai. Ia bilang akan membuatku bisa melakukan jurus itu. Tapi semuanya tidak akan terjadi, Neji- _nii-san_ pembohog."

"Kalau Neji- _nii-chan_ tidak bisa mengajarimu kenapa kau tidak belajar sendiri saja? Jangan manja!" tanpa sadar Konohamaru menaikan nada suaranya. Hanabi langsung terdiam, sedikit kaget pada perubahan mendadak di nada suara Konohamaru.

"Jangan kekanak-kanakan, nona! Ini adalah perang dan seharusnya kau bangga Neji- _nii-chan_ gugur sebagai pahlawan yang melindungi desa. Shinobi dilihat bukan sebagaimana ia hidup tetapi sebagaimana ia mati. Neji- _nii-chan_ meninggal untuk melindungi desanya, untuk melindungi klan Hyuuga dan untuk melindungimu! Tidak pantas kau berkata ia pembohong karena ia tidak bisa menepati janjinya dalam kondisi seperti ini."

Kedua mata Hanabi semakin membelakak kaget. Air mata tampak mulai mengumpul di sudut matanya, siap tumpah kapan saja.

"Lagi pula kalau kau benar-benar kuat, mengapa kau tidak berlatih _kaiten_ sendirian? Seharusnya kau bisa menguasainya sebelum perang. Bukan malah menyalahkan Neji- _nii-chan_ yang tidak bisa melatihmu. Kalau kau punya banyak waktu untuk menyalahkan Neji- _nii-chan_ kenapa kau tidak gunakan waktumu untuk berlatih?" Konohamaru menarik nafas sejenak, mengembalikan ritme pernafasannya yang kacau akibat _menceramahi_ Hanabi.

"Sudahlah! Aku membawamu ke sini bukan untuk membuatmu menangis semakin kencang." Tambah Konohamaru sambil berbalik menuju kompor. Hanabi yang terdiam sudah mulai mengembalikan konsentrasinya. Ia berusaha turun dari tempat duduknya, menimbulkan suara gesekan antara bangku kayu dengan ubin.

"Jangan kemana-mana! Jangan keluar dari ruangan ini!" perintah Konohamaru tanpa membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Hanabi. Hanabi menurut. Ia tidak jadi turun dari kursi, tetap duduk manis sambil menunggu Konohamaru melakukan entah apa dengan kompornya. Kedua remaja Sarutobi dan Hyuuga tampak sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing hingga Konohamaru memecah keheningan.

"Hyuuga- _san,_ jika kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin meminta tolong." Ujar Konohamaru kaku, masih canggung karena perlakuannya tadi.

"A-apakah itu?" jawab Hanabi setengah mencicit.

"Tolong bukakan pisang yang ada di sudut ruangan." Ujar Konohamaru yang lagi-lagi tanpa membalikan badannya pada Hanabi.

" _H-hai."_ jawab Hanabi singkat. Kali ini sang gadis benar-benar turun dari bangku dan menuju sudut ruangan tempat beberapa sisir pisang teronggok.

"Berapa banyak pisang yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Hanabi sedikit ketakutan.

"Sebanyak yang kau mau." Jawab Konohamaru.

Hanabi mengambil satu sisir pisang. Ia membawa pisang-pisang tersebut ke meja _pantry_ dan mulai mengupasi pisang-pisang tersebut walau sebenarnya hanya dua buah yang ia kupas.

"Sudah, Sarutobi- _san_."

"Bawa kemari pisangnya." Perintah Konohamaru yang langsung Hanabi lakukan. Ia membawa dua pisang tersebut ke tempat Konohamaru berdiri.

"Maaf aku tadi membentakmu padahal aku berjanji untuk membuatmu sedikit bahagia, _kore_." Ujar Konohamaru dengan canggung tanpa berani menatap ke arah Hanabi.

Alih-alih tersinggung, Hanabi hanya tersenyum melihat sikap canggung Konohamaru yang tampak menggemaskan. _Hei! Apa yang kau pikirkan Hanabi!_ Bentak Hanabi pada dirinya.

" _Iie, daijoubu_. Aku memang marah, marah karena kau benar. Aku hanya anak manja yang menyalahkan Neji- _nii-san_ gara-gara kelemahanku. _Arigatou,_ Sarutobi- _san_." Balas Hanabi tidak kalah canggung.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga pernah kehilangan kakek, orang tuaku, dan Asuma- _ojii-chan_. Tapi aku harus bangga karena mereka gugur karena melindungi desa dan memberikan tempat yang lebih baik untuk aku tempati. Begitu pula dengan Neji- _nii-chan._ " penjelasan Konohamaru terdengar menohok bagi Hanabi. Ternyata ucapan Konohamaru bukan omong kosong belaka. Pantas saja ia membentak Hanabi karena pada kenyataannya Konohamaru sudah berkali-kali merasakan kehilangan.

"Hei, mengapa wajahmu jadi sedih lagi, _kore?_ Harusnya kau kan sedikit bahagia. Sini pisangnya." Konohamaru segera merebut dua pisang dari Hanabi. Ia menusukan tusukan satai di pisang sebelum mencelupkan pisang tersebut ke dalam saus coklat yang ia buat.

" _Hai—douzou—_ Hyuuga- _san_." Ucap Konohamaru sambil menyodorkan sebuah pisang berlapis coklat ke hadapan Hanabi. Hanabi menatap pisang tersebut dengan bingung.

"Ayo dicoba. Memang tidak bisa mengembalikan Neji- _nii-san_ tetapi bisa membuatmu sedikit bahagia, _kore_." Konohamaru sudah mengembalikan senyuman khasnya di wajah untuk meyakinkan Hanabi agar mengambil coklat yang disodorkan.

Hanabi segera mengambil pisang coklat tersebut. Ia langsung menggigit bagian pisang yang terlumuri coklat. Rasa manis coklat dan gurih dari krim dan susu serta pisang yang legit langsung memenuhi indra perasa Hanabi.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Konohamaru cemas, cemas akan tanggapan Hanabi tentunya. Hanabi mengunyah pisang tersebut sebelum berkomentar.

"Enak." jawab Hanabi sambil tersenyum.

" _Yokkatta—_ pisang coklat ku tidak pernah gagal, _kore_!" Sekarang giliran Konohamaru yang mengambil pisang kedua yang dikupas Hanabi. Konohamaru juga mencelupkan pisang tersebut ke dalam coklat sebelum melahap pisang coklatnya.

"Dulu aku dibesarkan oleh kakek tapi kakek sangat sibuk mengurusi desa. Satu-satunya waktu kami bisa bersama adalah saat festival. Ia selalu membelikan pisang coklat _kore."_ Konohamaru mulai berceloteh tentang sejarah pisang coklat kesukaannya.

"Sarutobi- _san."_ Potong Hanabi " _arigatou gozaimasu_."

Kedua mata Konohamaru melebar, tapi kemudian senyuman konyol kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

" _Doitashimashite kore._ Oh yah, cukup panggil Konohamaru saja." Jawab Konohamaru.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa memanggilku Hanabi. Aku Hanabi." Balas Hanabi.

"Hai, Hanabi- _chan."_

"KONO- _ONII-CHAN!_ " kata-kata Konohamaru terputus oleh teriakan balita yang terdengar dari koridor rumah. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar derap langkah kaki kecil berlari memasuki dapur, menampakan sosok Mirai kecil yang berlari ke arah Konohamaru.

"Kono- _onii-chan!_ Milai datang!" Mirai mengumumkan kedatangannya dengan heboh. Ia sebera bergelanyut manja ke kaki Konohamaru.

" _Ne-ne,_ Kono- _onii-chan, okaa-chan_ jalan-jalan Milai." ujar balita setahun itu dengan heboh tanpa memperhatikan sosok Hanabi yang berdiri di depan Konohamaru. Konohamaru melirik Hanabi sekilas meminta maklum atas kelakuan sepupu kecilnya.

" _Okaa-san_ mu mana, Mirai- _chan_?" tanya Konohamaru.

" _Toilet."_

"Hai, Mirai- _chan_ pintar. Ayo kenalan dulu dengan teman Kono- _nii-chan_." ujar Konohamaru disela ocehan Mirai.

" _Dale?"_ tanya Mirai.

"Hai—Hanabi- _nee-chan_." ucap Konohamaru.

"Ah, Hanabi- _nee-chan_? Milai _desu, yoloshiku."_ ucap Mirai sambil sedikit membungkukan badan. Hanabi sedikit tersenyum melihat tingkah Mirai yang menggemaskan.

" _Hai, Mirai-chan yoroshiku_." Ujar Hanabi sambil berjongkok dan mensejajarkan tinggi badannya denga Mirai.

"Ia menggemaskan sekali, Konohamaru- _san._ " ucap Hanabi sambil mengacak rambut Mirai.

" _Uhm,_ tentu saja. Aku ingin suatu saat menjadi kakak sepupu yang keren seperti Neji- _nii-chan_ sehingga Mirai benar-benar merasa aman bersamaku, _kore_." Ucap Konohamaru ceria namun sedetik kemudian ia langsung tersadar akan satu hal.

"Maaf Hanabi- _san,_ bukan maksudku kembali membahas tentan Neji- _nii-chan_."

" _Iie, daijoubu._ " Balas Hanabi tenang. "Kau pasti bisa menjadi kakak sepupu yang keren seperti _nii-san_ tapi kau harus jadi _shinobi_ kuat dulu seperti Neji- _nii-san_ dan aku." Ujar Hanabi sambil menjulurkan lidah pada Konohamaru.

"Huh, sudah berani membanggakan diri rupanya."

"Tentu saja, Hyuuga adalah yang terkuat di Konoha. Camkan itu! Aku bisa membuktikannya" ujar Hanabi dengan senyuman bangga.

"Cih, sudah berlaga hebat lagi. Lebih baik kau kuasai _kaiten_ dulu sebelum menantangku, _kore_." Balas Konohamaru.

"Tentu saja, jangan salahkan aku jika nanti kau menangis-nangis karena kalah olehku."

"Ayo kita lihat saja, aku siap kapanpun, _kore!_ " Konohamaru kembali pada dirinya yang mudah tersulut emosi.

"Huh, baiklah lihat saja kalau kau kalah kau harus membuatkanku pisang coklat sebanyak jumlah pisang satu kebun." tantang Hanabi.

"Boleh. siapa takut!"

Dan sisa sore itu dihabiskan oleh Konohamaru dan Hanabi untuk berebut pisang coklat— _ah ya_ —bersama Mirai juga tentunya tidak ketinggalan menikmati pisang coklat buatan Kono- _onii-chan-_ nya.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 ** _Hula,_**

 _Saya datang lagi dengan fic random. Kali ini tentang Konohamaru dan Hanabi. Entah kenapa saya lebih senang buat OTP daripada Canon._

 _Inspirasi fic ini datang saat iseng-iseng melihat profil Konohamaru dan Hanabi. Makanan kesukaan Konohamaru adalah pisang coklat dan kesukaan Hanabi adalah pisang dan susu. Mendadak saya mengkorelasikan dengan makanan kesukaan Naruto-selain ramen-yaitu red bean soup sedangkan makanan kesukaan Hinata zenzai_ _yang sama-sama red bean soup. Setting diambil setelah pemakaman Neji karena saya pernah baca kalau Hanabi berubah jadi lebih easy going setelah kematian Neji. T_ _ema mostly frienship dan hurt/comfort. Masih belum tega buat cerita cinta-cintaan untuk bocah dibawah umur._

 _Oh yah untuk yang sudah PM request KakaShizu, terima kasih yah requestnya. Saat ini masih dalam tahap mencari wangsit tema dewasa lainnya buat mereka. Hehe._

 ** _Adios~_**


End file.
